leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ezreal
Diese Seite ist über den Champion Ezreal. Für den Riot-Mitarbeiter, siehe Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam. Jedes Mal, wenn Ezreal ein Ziel mit einer Fähigkeit trifft, erhält er für 6 Sekunden |as}}, was bis zu 5 mal für steigerbar ist. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ezreal feuert einen Bolzen aus Energie ab, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner |normal}} verursacht und Treffereffekte anwendet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Mystischer Schuss einen Gegner trifft, werden die von Ezreals Fähigkeiten um Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden, welche dann auf Sekunden durch Treffen des Mystischen Schusses verringert werden kann. |video = Ezreal-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ezreal feuert eine Kugel ab, die 4 Sekunden lang am ersten getroffenen kleben bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Trifft Ezreal das Ziel dann mit einer Schaden verursachenden Fähigkeit oder einem , detoniert die Kugel, was |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling2 = % des Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description3 = Das Detonieren mit einer Fähigkeit, stellt die Manakosten der Fähigkeit + |mana}} wieder her. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| als Einzelzielfähigkeit. |video = Ezreal-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ezreal sich zum gewählten Zielort und schießt einen zielsuchenden Bolzen ab, der |magisch}} am nächsten Gegner verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Arkaner Sprung priorisiert Ziele, die von markiert sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gewährt. * Der zielsuchende Bolzen priorisiert keine Champions. |video = Ezreal-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 120 |static = |casttime = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ezreal feuert ein 20px|link=Energietrommelfeuer in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Energietrommelfeuer verursacht nur 50 % des Schadens an und . |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder wird, feuert das Projektil von der alten Position ab. * Das Energietrommelfeuer gewährt in einem engen Radius um sich herum . |video = Ezreal-R }} }} cs:Ezreal en:Ezreal es:Ezreal fr:Ezreal pl:Ezreal pt-br:Ezreal ru:Ezreal zh:伊泽瑞尔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Ezreal ist ein schneidiger Abenteurer, der sich seiner Begabung für die magischen Künste nicht bewusst ist. Er plündert längst vergessene Katakomben, wird in uralte Flüche verwickelt und bewältigt mit Leichtigkeit scheinbar ausweglose Situationen. Seine Tapferkeit und sein Wagemut kennen keine Grenzen. Er zieht es vor, sich dank seiner Improvisationskunst aus jeder Lage zu befreien, und verlässt sich dabei nur zum Teil auf seinen Verstand. Hauptsächlich vertraut er aber auf seinen mystischen shurimanischen Handschuh und setzt damit verheerende arkane Explosionen frei. Eins ist sicher – wo immer Ezreal sich aufhält, folgt der Ärger auf dem Fuß. Oder er läuft ihm voraus. Oder beides. Der verwegene Forscher Ezreal wuchs in einem reichen Viertel von Piltover auf und war von Geburt an ein aufgewecktes Kind. Seine Eltern waren angesehene Archäologen und so gewöhnte er sich daran, dass sie dem Elternhaus immer wieder lange fernblieben. Oft träumte er davon, sie auf ihren Reisen zu begleiten. Er liebte es, Geschichten über große Abenteuer zu lauschen, und teilte das Verlangen seiner Eltern, auch die letzten weißen Flecken auf allen Landkarten zu füllen. Oft blieb er in der Obhut seines Onkels, dem hochgeschätzten Professor Lymere. Dem Professor missfiel es, sich um ein derart tollkühnes und widerspenstiges Kind kümmern zu müssen, und er beauftragte die strengsten Lehrer, Ezreal in fortgeschrittener Kartographie, Hextech-Mechanik und der antiken Geschichte Runeterras zu unterrichten. Doch der Junge hatte eine Begabung dafür, Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen, und hielt Lernen für reine Zeitverschwendung. Seine Prüfungen bestand er spielend ohne oder mit nur wenig Vorbereitung, was seinen Onkel noch wütender machte und ihm selbst mehr Zeit verschaffte, das Universitätsgelände zu durchstreifen. Ezreal machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Katz und Maus mit den Wächtern des Universitätsgeländes zu spielen, und fand sich in den Tunneln unter den Vorlesungsräumen ebenso gut zurecht wie auf den Dächern der Bibliothek. Er übte sogar, Schlösser zu knacken, schlich in die Amtsräume seiner Lehrer und räumte ihre Habseligkeiten zu seiner Belustigung um. Bei jeder Rückkehr seiner Eltern nach Piltover erzählte ihm vor allem sein Vater von all den Dingen, die sie erlebt hatten, und von ihren Plänen für zukünftige Expeditionen – und keine war so ehrgeizig und geheim wie die Suche nach dem verlorenen Grabmal von Ne’Zuk, einem shurimanischen Tyrannen, dem man nachsagte, innerhalb eines Lidschlags von einem Ort zum anderen springen zu können. Sollte es Ezreals Vater gelingen, Ne’Zuks Magie zu erlernen, so scherzte dieser, würde er auf all seinen Reisen einfach abends in Piltover vorbeischauen und mit seinem Sohn gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Der Junge wuchs heran und die Zeit zwischen den Besuchen seiner Eltern wurde länger und länger, bis sie schließlich eines Tages nicht wiederkehrten. Professor Lymere gestand unter Tränen ein, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Wüste ums Leben gekommen waren. Doch Ezreal konnte das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Sie hatten sich immer viel zu gewissenhaft vorbereitet. Sie mussten immer noch irgendwo da draußen sein … Der angehende Forscher würde das ihm ohnehin missliebige Lernen hinter sich lassen und alleine losziehen. Er wusste, wenn er je seine Mutter und seinen Vater finden wollte, musste er mit seiner Suche an der letzten Ruhestätte von Ne’Zuk beginnen. Wochenlang sammelte er still und heimlich die nötige Ausrüstung von der Universität: Himmelskarten, Übersetzungen von Runensiegeln, Beschreibungen shurimanischer Bestattungsriten und eine Schutzbrille. Er hinterließ seinem Onkel einen Abschiedsbrief und schlich sich auf ein Versorgungsschiff mit Kurs auf Nashramae. Er folgte den sorgfältigen Aufzeichnungen seiner Mutter und durchquerte die große Sai mit Handelskarawanen, die gen Süden zogen. Viele Monate lang erforschte er die höhlenartigen Ruinen unter den Wanderdünen, genoss die Freiheit des Unbekannten und stellte sich den unaussprechlichen Schrecken, die verborgene Kammern bewachten. Bei jedem Schritt stellte Ezreal sich vor, dass er die Reise seiner Eltern nachvollzog und der Lösung des Geheimnisses um ihr Verschwinden immer näherkam. Schließlich gelang ihm das, was seinen Eltern offenbar nicht gelungen war. Unter dem neueren Mausoleum eines namenlosen Imperators entdeckte er die Grabstätte von Ne’Zuk. Der große Sarkophag war leer – bis auf einen glänzenden Bronzehandschuh, in dessen Mitte eine Kristallmatrix strahlte. Sobald Ezreal den Handschuh berührte, schien die Grabstätte sich gegen ihn zu wenden: Gerissen angelegte Fallen und Schutzzauber, die vor tausenden Jahren konstruiert worden waren, trachteten ihm nach dem Leben. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, legte er den Handschuh an und sprengte sich den Weg durch Fels und Gestein – er teleportierte sich sogar die letzten hundert Meter zurück zum verborgenen Eingang, bevor das ganze Gebäude einstürzte und in einer Wolke aus Sand und Steinstaub aufging. Schwer atmend blickte Ezreal auf den Handschuh hinunter, der im Takt seines Herzschlags summte. Er spürte, wie der Handschuh seine eigene Essenz abschöpfte und verstärkte. Dies, so erkannte er plötzlich, war eine furchterregende Waffe aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Eine Waffe, die einem Gottkrieger von Shurima angemessen und das perfekte Werkzeug für einen Forscher war. Ezreal kehrte nach Piltover zurück, fand sich aber bald darauf ständig in neuen Abenteuern wieder. Seine Spürnase führte ihn zu verlorenen Städten, mystischen Tempeln und an Orte, die sogar die meisten Universitätsprofessoren nur von ihren Karten kannten. Sein Ruf wuchs stetig an. In Ezreals Vorstellung gaben die Geschichten, die seinem Ruf vorauseilten, natürlich nur selten die Wirklichkeit und das wahre Ausmaß seiner Heldentaten wider … aber sie brachten ihn auf eine Idee. Wenn er sich einen Namen als der größte Abenteurer der Welt machen konnte, dann würden seine Eltern sicherlich zurückkehren. Von den unbefriedeten Grenzen von Noxus und Demacia zu den heruntergekommenen Tiefen von Zaun und der vereisten Wildnis von Freljord – Ezreal jagt Ruhm und Ehre nach, entdeckt längst verloren geglaubte Artefakte und löst die Rätsel der Geschichte. Manche schenken nicht allen Einzelheiten seiner Anekdoten Glauben oder ziehen seine Methoden in Zweifel, doch er stellt sich seinen Kritikern nie. Schließlich sind sie offensichtlich alle nur neidisch. Beziehungen ; : * wird von für einen Poser gehalten. * hält sich selbst für so attraktiv, dass in ihn verliebt sein sollte, obwohl sie ihn kaum kennt. ist währenddessen tatsächlich in ihn verliebt, allerdings weiß er, dass er zu jung für sie ist. * hasst Noxianer aus unbekannten Gründen. * traf auf seiner Suche nach dem Elixir von Uloa, als diese ihn immitierte. Allerdings dachte er, dass er halluzinieren würde. ; : * ist Lytes Neffe. * ist mit , und befreundet. * und spielen hin und wieder Karten. Allerdings gewinnt Ezreal nur selten. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Stürmer-Ezreal Screenshots.png|Stürmer-Ezreal Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Screenshots.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal TPA-Ezreal Screenshots.jpg|TPA-Ezreal Charmeur-Ezreal Screenshots.jpg|Charmeur-Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal Screenshots.png|Pik-Ass-Ezreal Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade sein vorbereitet. * Sein Tanz lehnt an 'Hare Hare Yukai' aus an. ; : * Dies ist der einzige Nicht-Klassische Legendäre Skin, der keine neue Sprachausgabe hat. Stattdessen hat er zusätzliche Zitate und einen Stimmfilter. * Das Skinkonzept und die Animationen basieren stark auf japanischen Animes und Mangas. ** Seine Laufanimation lehnt an Toast of Tardiness an. ** Sein Tanz lehnt an KonoSuba an. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. ** Sein Witz und sein Spott beinhalten einige . ** Sein Spott lehnt an Rasengan aus an. ** lehnt an Super Saiyan aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er ist einer der drei Arcade-Spieler. Die anderen beiden sind und . * Sein Handschuh ähnelt dem Controller vom . * Sein Shirt zeigt im Stil von . * Sein ähnelt Navi aus . * Sein Ring ähnelt denen aus den -Spielen. * Sein -Schwert ähnelt dem Buster Sword aus . ** Die Rückrufmusik ist der Kampf/Sieg-Musik aus den Final Fantasy-Spielen sehr ähnlich. ** Seine Frisur ähnelt der von Cloud Strife aus Final Fantasy VII. * Seine Frisur und seine Kleidung sind der von Neku Sakuraba aus ähnlich. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Man kann im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts sehen. ; : * Der Hintergrund lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich dieses Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist die Kleidung, die Ezreal zu Beginn seiner Reisen durch Runeterra trug. Canon Ezreal skins * Dieser Skin lehnt an den an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Internet-Browser'-Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . ** Sein überarbeitetes Aussehen lehnt an , den Helden aus den -Spielen, an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an die gleichnamige Spielkarte an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin war ursprünglich als Cyber-Skin geplant, wurde aber dann in einen Pulsfeuer-Skin umgewandelt. * Im französischen heißt er 'Méga Ezreal', was an anlehnt. * Er besitzt die erste Sprachausgabe mit zwei Persönlichkeiten: sich selbst und PEARL (die KI seines Anzugs). * Dies ist der erste Skin, der sich mit der Stufe von Ezreal transformiert. Seine Rüstung "upgradet" sich jedes Mal, wenn er (Level 6, 11, 16) auflevelt. * Er ist der erste Skin, der kostet. ** In den ersten vier Tagen nach Veröffentlichung war er um 50 % reduziert ( ). * Er ist der erste Skin, der individuelle Animationen für das Töten eines Vasallen und für den Tod eines Vasallen hat. * Sein Tanz projiziert ein Hologramm, in welchem sein tanzt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er trägt einen Pyjama, welcher nach seinem Begleiter Yuuto designed ist. * Auf der Party wird Mechs vs. Minions gespielt. * Das Bücherregal enthält: ** Ein Gruppenfoto von Team, insbesondere sie und . ** The Sword and the Sabre, ein Buch, welches auch in der Odyssee-Skinreihe vertreten ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von SSG bei der Season 7 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Haru. ** Die Idee für die -Animation kam von Haru selber und zeigt seine Signatur. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Er wurde vom koreanischen ("Blumenkrieger"), einem jungen Elitekrieger, meist mit langen Haaren, inspiriert. Inspiration SSG-Ezreal * Ezreal und sind die ersten beiden Champions, die zwei Weltmeister-Skins bekommen haben (die ersten Skins waren hier und ). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an das -Genre an. ** Er lehnt möglicherweise an an, insbesonders an En Yufuin. ** Sein Outfit könnte von Takuto Tsunashis Galactic Pretty Boy Erscheinung in anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von Taipei Assassins bei der Season 2 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert BeBe. * Er ähnelt Neku Sakuraba aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist Ezreals Aussehen auf seinen Reisen durch Freljord. Canon Ezreal skins * Er basiert auf Nightwalker Ezreal von Clockmort. * Sein Splash-Art wurde einmal verändert, um das kommende Warwick rework anzuteasern, da man im Hintergrund sehen konnte. ** Man kann die Frostwächter-Zitadelle im Hintergrund sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = Maddie Julyk Grace Kum Sangsoo Jeong Oskar Vega (Alex Flores, Alvin Lee, Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go, Pan Chengwei) (Rudy Siswanto, Pan Chengwei) (Sangsoo Jeong, Esben Lash Rasmussen |visual = Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino Maokai Xiao Alexandru Cîrjaliu Brahim Bensehoul Andrey Petrashov Mark Khalil Kevin Leroy |lead = |voice = }} Championüberarbeitung Ezreal muss das Museum verlassen ;von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Championpläne: August 2018 Ezreal ist ein extrem beliebter Champion und sein Gameplay ist relativ gut gealtert. Wir brauchten keine Karte, um zu wissen, dass dramatische Veränderungen an den Fähigkeiten einem der ikonischsten Schützen von League keine guten Dienste leisten würden. Dennoch wissen wir, dass die Spieler mit Ezreals aktuellem W, „Essenzflux“, nicht ganz zufrieden sind. Daher werden wir diese Fähigkeit aktualisieren, damit sie besser zu seiner Thematik als herausragender Zauberkünstler passt, der einen Schuss nach dem anderen abfeuert, um seinen Gegnern den Garaus zu machen. Ezreals Fantasie von einem jungen, schussgewaltigen Abenteurer ist ziemlich interessant, aber im Spiel passen sein Modell, seine Animationen und seine Sprachausgabe nicht wirklich zu dieser Thematik. Daher werden wir Ezreals Audio und Aussehen von Grund auf neu gestalten, um dieser Fantasie wirklich gerecht zu werden. center|400px Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Pulsfeuer-Ezreal - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Sternenwächter 2017 - Login Screen| Finde deinen Pfad - Login Screen| Academia Certaminis 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Sternenwächter Ezreal| Ein neuer Horizont Animation Sternenwächterin Ahri – League of Legends| Erleuchte neue Horizonte Sternenwächter-Skins 2017 – League of Legends| Spiele weiter Arcade-Skins Teaser - League of Legends| Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Die Entstehung der WM-Skins 2017 für SSG – Hinter den Kulissen League of Legends| LilyPichu & sleightlymusical Duo League of Legends| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Die Gesichtslosen Trailer Kampf um den Hauspokal – League of Legends| VFX Folio Academia Certaminis-Ezreal| Academia Certaminis 2019 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Ezreal Konzept 01.png|Ezreal Konzept 1 Ezreal Konzept 02.jpg|Ezreal Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Ezreal Konzept 03.png|Ezreal Konzept 3 Ezreal Pulsfeuer- Konzept 01.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsfeuer- Konzept 02.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsfeuer- Model 01.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Ezreal TPA- Model.jpg|TPA-Ezreal Model Charmeur-Ezreal und Charmante Vi.jpg|Charmeur-Ezreal & Charmante Vi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Ezreal Update Vereister Splash Konzept.jpg|Vereister Ezreal Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Yan Li) Ezreal Arcade- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Arcade-Ezreal Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Ezreal Arcade- Konzept.jpg|Arcade-Ezreal Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 04.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 05.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal Sternenwächter Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal Sternenwächter Konzept 02.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal Sternenwächter Konzept 03.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal Sternenwächter model 01.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Sternenwächter model 02.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Sternenwächter model 03.jpg|Sternenwächter Ezreal Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Sternenwächter Statue model 03.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 04.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) SSG 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|SSG-Ezreal Konzept Ezreal Update Teaser.jpg|Ezreal Update Teaser (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Ezreal Update Model 01.png|Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Das Abenteuer eines Forschers 01.jpg|Ezreal "Das Abenteuer eines Forschers" Illustration 1 (vom angestellten Künstler Grace Kum) Ezreal Das Abenteuer eines Forschers 02.jpg|Ezreal "Das Abenteuer eines Forschers" Illustration 2 (vom angestellten Künstler Grace Kum) Ezreal Das Abenteuer eines Forschers 03.jpg|Ezreal "Das Abenteuer eines Forschers" Illustration 3 (vom angestellten Künstler Grace Kum) Ezreal Das Elixir von Uloa 01.jpg|Ezreal "Das Elixir von Uloa" Illustration 1 (vom angestellten Künstler Maddie Julyk) Ezreal Das Elixir von Uloa 02.jpg|Ezreal "Das Elixir von Uloa" Illustration 2 Ezreal Der Bluff des Bewahrers.jpg|Ezreal "Der Bluff des Bewahrers" Illustration (vom angestellten Künstler Maddie Julyk) Ezreal Update Nottingham- Model 01.png|Nottingham-Ezreal Model Ezreal Update Stürmer- Model 01.png|Stürmer-Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Update Vereister Model 01.png|Vereister Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Update Erkunder- Konzept 01.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Brahim Bensehoul) Ezreal Update Erkunder- Konzept 02.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Brahim Bensehoul) Ezreal Update Erkunder- Model 01.png|Erkunder-Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Update Erkunder- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Ezreal Update Erkunder- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Konzept 01.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Konzept 02.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksey Bayura) Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Model 01.png|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Model 1 Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Model 02.png|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Model 2 Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Ezreal Update Pulsfeuer- Splash Konzept 03.gif|Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Ezreal Update TPA- Model 01.png|TPA-Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Update Charmeur- Model 01.png|Charmeur-Ezreal Update Model Valentinstag 2015 Karte 3.jpg|Charmeur-Ezreal Valentinstag 2015 Karte Promo 1 (vom angestellten Künstler Oskar Vega) Valentinstag 2015 leere Karte 3.jpg|Charmeur-Ezreal Valentinstag 2015 Karte Promo 2 (vom angestellten Künstler Oskar Vega) Ezreal Update Pik-Ass- model 01.jpg|Pik-Ass-Ezreal Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler petrashov Andrey Petrashov) Ezreal Update Pik-Ass- Model 02.png|Pik-Ass-Ezreal Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler petrashov Andrey Petrashov) Ezreal Update Arcade- Model 01.png|Arcade-Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Arcade- pixel.gif|Arcade-Ezreal Promo Kluft der Beschwörer Arcade promo.png|Arcade-Kluft der Beschwörer Promo Arcade Wähle deinen Pixel 1.gif|Arcade: Charakter-Auswahlbildschirm Ezreal Update Sternenwächter Model 01.png|Sternenwächter Ezreal Update Model Sternenwächter Ein neuer Horizont.jpg|Sternenwächter "Ein neuer Horizont" Illustration Sternenwächter Sternenregen 01.jpg|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Illustration 1 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen 03.jpg|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Illustration 2 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen 04.jpg|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Illustration 3 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 01.jpg|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 1 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 02.gif|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 2 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 04.gif|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 3 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 05.gif|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 4 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 06.jpg|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 5 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter Sternenregen Konzept 07.png|Sternenwächter "Sternenregen" Konzept 6 (vom angestellten Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Sternenwächter 2017 Promo Ezreal.jpg|Sternenwächter 2017 Ezreal Promo Ezreal Update SSG- Model 01.png|SSG-Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Pyjamawächter Konzept 01.jpg|Pyjamawächter Ezreal Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Ezreal Pyjamawächter model 01.jpg|Pyjamawächter Ezreal Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Andrey Petrashov) Ezreal Pyjamawächter model 02.png|Pyjamawächter Ezreal Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Andrey Petrashov) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Sternenwächter Einladung zur Pyjama-Party 01.jpg|Sternenwächter "Einladung zur Pyjama-Party" Illustration 1 Sternenwächter Einladung zur Pyjama-Party 02.jpg|Sternenwächter "Einladung zur Pyjama-Party" Illustration 2 Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Promo 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Promo 1 Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Promo 02.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Promo 2 Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Promo 03.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Promo 3 Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 02.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 03.gif|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 04.gif|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 05.gif|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 06.gif|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Konzept 07.gif|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 02.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 03.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 04.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 05.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 06.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal Academia Certaminis- Model 07.png|Academia Certaminis-Ezreal Model 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 3.= }} right Ezreal ist ein selbstsicherer Erkunder mit der verblüffenden Fähigkeit, sich aus gefährlichen Situationen zu befreien. Er durchstreift Runeterra auf der Suche nach Abenteuern. Seine Waffe ist ein magischer Kampfhandschuh, geborgen aus den Ruinen des antiken Shurima. Ezreal stellt sein Schicksal an tückischen, unbekannten Orten jeden Tag aufs Neue auf die Probe und enträtselt wagemutig die kryptischsten Mysterien der Welt. Der verwegene Forscher Seine Eltern waren berühmte Händler, deren Arbeit sie oft an gefährliche und ferne Orte führte. Ezreal wurde deshalb in der Obhut seines Onkels, Professor Lymere, in Piltover gelassen. Dem Professor missfiel es, sich um ein derart tollkühnes und widerspenstiges Kind kümmern zu müssen, daher beauftragte er die strengsten Lehrer, Ezreal in Fächern wie Techmaturgie, Hextech-Mechanik und Archäologiegeschichte zu unterrichten. Dem Jungen fiel die Aufnahme von Wissen leicht und er hielt mühseliges Lernen für eine Zeitverschwendung. Seine Prüfungen bestand er spielend, ohne oder mit nur wenig Vorbereitung, was seinen Onkel noch wütender machte. Ezreals Entdeckungsdrang war unbändig und er hatte viel Freude daran, seinen Aufpassern zu entwischen, das Universitätsgelände zu erkunden und ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Sein hervorragendes räumliches Denken ermöglichte es Ezreal, sich ganz leicht in den labyrinthartigen Tunneln unterhalb der Universität zurechtzufinden, über ihre Dächer zu streifen und Zugang zu den abgelegensten Gewölben voller seltsamer und mysteriöser Schätze zu finden. Seine Geschicklichkeit im Schlösserknacken entwickelte Ezreal beim Einschleichen in die Arbeitszimmer der Professoren, wo er aus Spaß die Inneneinrichtung umstellte. Die Eltern des Jungen kehrten regelmäßig nach Piltover zurück, um die außergewöhnlichen Waren, die sie in fernen Ländern erworben hatten, zu verkaufen. Auf seiner Suche nach immer selteneren und magischeren Schätzen war Ezreals Vater fest entschlossen, das geheime Grab des sagenumwobenen Ne’zuk zu finden, eines shurimanischen Magiers, dessen Haupt von verdrehten Hörnern gekrönt war. In dem Grab befand sich der Sage nach ein magischer Edelstein, der es seinem Besitzer ermöglichte, in nur einem Augenblick von einem Ort an einen anderen zu gelangen. Ezreals Vater scherzte, dass er, sollte er das kostbare Relikt finden, auf seinen Reisen einfach jeden Abend in Piltover zum Abendessen vorbeikommen könnte. Ezreal wünschte sich nichts mehr, als seine Eltern auf ihren Abenteuern zu begleiten, diese jedoch wollten ihren Sohn nicht den Gefahren aussetzen, denen sie unterwegs täglich begegneten. Der Junge wuchs heran und die Zeit zwischen den Besuchen seiner Eltern wurde länger und länger, bis sie schließlich eines Tages nicht wiederkehrten. Professor Lymere erfuhr, dass die Kaufleute tief in die Ruinen von Shurima vorgedrungen waren und danach nie mehr gesehen wurden. Er sagte Ezreal, dass seine Eltern sehr wahrscheinlich umgekommen waren, aber Ezreal war überzeugt, dass sie am Leben waren und versuchten, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Oft zog er das Abendessen so weit wie möglich in die Länge, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern plötzlich, mit dem magischen Stein von Ne’Zuk in der Hand, vor der Tür stehen würden. Ezreal sprach mit niemandem über sein Vorhaben, aber er war fest entschlossen, seine Eltern zu finden oder zumindest herauszufinden, was ihnen zugestoßen war. Seine einziger Anhaltspunkt war der Ort, nach dem sein Vater zuletzt gesucht hatte: das verschollene Grab von Ne’Zuk. Über die Jahre wurde Piltover zu Ezreals Spielplatz und weder Labors noch Werkstätten waren vor ihm sicher. Wochenlang sammelte Ezreal an der Universität Vorräte: Himmelskarten, Übersetzungen von Runensiegeln, ausführliche Beschreibungen alter shurimanischer Bestattungsriten und eine Schutzbrille. Er hinterließ seinem Onkel einen Abschiedsbrief und schlich sich auf ein Versorgungsschiff mit Kurs auf Nashramae, eine Hafenstadt in Shurima. Auf halber Strecke entdeckte der Schiffskoch den blinden Passagier und der Kapitän war entschlossen, Ezreal von Bord zu werfen. Bereits auf der schmalen Planke balancierend erklärte Ezreal dem Kapitän, dass er ohnehin vorhatte, das Schiff zu verlassen: Seine Überlebenschancen auf hoher See seien besser als auf diesem dem Untergang geweihten Schiff. Er zeigte ihnen seine Sternenkarten, denen zufolge das Schiff geradewegs auf eine gefährliche, felsige Untiefe zusteuerte, in der bereits zahlreiche Schiffe zerschellt waren. Ezreal wurde sofort zum neuen Schiffsnavigator befördert und der Säufer, der bislang den Kurs bestimmt hatte, an seiner statt von Bord geworfen. Nachdem das Schiff in Nashramae angelegt hatte, begann Ezreal seine Suche nach dem Grab von Ne’Zuk. Monatelang drang er immer tiefer in die höhlenartigen Ruinen und verlorenen Tempel vor, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten versiegelt gewesen waren. Er genoss die grenzenlose Freiheit des Unbekannten, kartographierte die Wege durch die uralten Katakomben und entkam dem unsagbaren Grauen, das die Kammereingänge bewachte. Mit jedem Schritt stellte Ezreal sich vor, die Reise seiner Eltern nachzuvollziehen und der Lösung des Geheimnisses um ihr Verschwinden immer näher zu kommen. In der unterirdischen Gruft eines vor langer Zeit verstorbenen Herrschers fiel Ezreal auf, dass die Mosaiksteine auf dem Boden der Kammer absolut glatt waren, ganz so, als wären sie erst vor Kurzem ausgelegt worden. Gespannt brach er das Mosaik an einer Ecke auf und legte den Rand eines Portraits frei, dessen einst lebendige Farben längst verblasst waren. Mit wachsender Spannung entfernte Ezreal das gesamte Mosaik. Er entdeckte ein riesiges Fresko eines Mannes mit den charakteristischen verdrehten Hörnern von Ne’Zuk, die aus seinem Kopf herausragten. Der weit offene Mund des Magiers führte in einen Krater mit einem tobenden Sandstrudel. Mit einem Seil gesichert tauchte Ezreal ein und ertastete sich blind und atemlos seinen Weg entlang der Grabwände. Als er auf der anderen Seite auftauchte, trug er einen bronzenen Handschuh mit einem leuchtend blauen Amulett in der Mitte. Nachdem sich Ezreal aus der Gruft herausgezogen hatte, wurden die Wände um ihn herum von mächtigen Beben erschüttert und begannen, in sich zusammenzubrechen. Er konnte seinen Fluchtweg zwar nicht mehr erkennen, stellte sich jedoch vor, oben am Höhleneingang zu stehen. Er fühlte, wie sein Handschuh begann, sich mit Energie zu füllen. Das Amulett glühte auf und Ezreal wurde augenblicklich an den Ort teleportiert, den er sich gerade vorgestellt hatte. Der Handschuh, der innerhalb seines Kristallkerns mächtige Energie bewahren konnte, war das perfekte Fluchtwerkzeug. Nachdem er unbeabsichtigt das Fundament einer Steinbrücke zerstört hatte, fand Ezreal heraus, dass das Amulett magische Lichtstrahlen bündeln konnte. Mithilfe des Handschuhs befreite er sich von einer Schar Nomaden, die ihn für die Reinkarnation eines aufgestiegenen Kriegers hielten, entkam einem erbarmungslosen Wüstensturm, der ihn unter erdrückenden Sandschichten begraben hatte, und vernichtete eine Horde Xer’Sai. Die Macht des Relikts war allerdings nicht unbegrenzt: Die Energie brauchte zum Aufladen einige Augenblicke und die Teleportation funktionierte nur über kurze Entfernungen. Schlimmer noch – Ezreal konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass er den Handschuh gar nicht erst gefunden hätte, wären seine Eltern noch am Leben. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der Handschuh ein Gegenstück hatte, das Jahre zuvor aus dem Grab geborgen wurde. Ezreal gelobte, die Tradition seiner Eltern weiterzuführen – die Welt zu entdecken und den Nervenkitzel des Unbekannten zu suchen. Mit seinem Handschuh bewaffnet fordert Ezreal die Gefahr heraus und entwischt ihr stets um Haaresbreite. Furchtlos sucht er die aufregendsten und gefährlichsten Winkel von Runeterra und verlässt sich dabei auf das Glück, das ihm auf seinen Reisen bislang treu geblieben ist. Und stets folgt er dabei seiner einzig wahren Berufung: dem Abenteuer. |-|2.= right Die Gabe der Magie floss Ezreal bereits seit seiner Geburt durch die Adern. Jedoch wurde Ezreal mit einer noch ausgeprägteren Reiselust gesegnet. In die Schule gesteckt, um dort ein fähiger Techmaturgist zu werden, langweilten ihn die magischen Studien schnell. Im Alter von acht Jahren hatte das junge Genie bereits die Tunnel im Untergrund von Piltover kartografiert. Die Qualität seiner Karten war so hoch, dass die Regierung sie schließlich erwarb und ihn als Großmeister der Erforscher von Piltover einstellte. Dies besiegelte den weiteren Lebensweg von Ezreal, der die arkanen Künste zugunsten der Archäologie aufgab. Seither wurden unzählige romantische Geschichten über Ezreals Abenteuer verfasst. Eines von Ezreals jüngsten Abenteuern brachte ihn jedoch wieder in Kontakt zu seinem anderen Erbe: seinen schlummernden magischen Kräften. Während er die Pyramiden der Shurima-Wüste erforschte, entdeckte Ezreal ein Amulett unvorstellbarer Macht. Neben der schieren Größe des Amuletts (es war mindestens für eine doppelt so große Person wie Ezreal angefertigt worden) erlaubt es seinem Träger, die Kontrolle und Formung magischer Energie, vorausgesetzt eine Quelle magischer Energie befindet sich in der Nähe. Dies erlaubte es Ezreal, sein natürliches Talent für Magie zu nutzen, ohne dafür viel tun zu müssen - ein großer Gewinn für den verlorenen Forscher. Der Nachteil ist, dass das Amulett aus unbekannten Gründen auf Beschwörungsmagie abgestimmt ist. Ohne Vorwarnung kann sich Ezreal als Champion wiederfinden, oder wie er es ausdrückt, "ein Beschwörer, der wildentschlossen ist, einige irrelevante und weltbewegende Konflikte der Liga zu lösen". Hin und wieder auf ein Richtfeld beschworen zu werden, ist aus seiner Sicht nur ein kleiner Preis dafür. Kredo}} |-|1.= right Die Gabe der Magie floss Ezreal bereits seit seiner Geburt durch die Adern. Jedoch wurde Ezreal mit einer noch ausgeprägteren Reiselust gesegnet. In die Schule gesteckt, um dort ein fähiger Techmaturgist zu werden, langweilten ihn die magischen Studien schnell. Im Alter von acht Jahren hatte das junge Genie bereits die Tunnel im Untergrund von Piltover kartografiert. Die Qualität seiner Karten war so bemerkenswert, dass die Regierung sie schließlich erwarb und seine Dienste als Großmeister der Erforscher von Piltover in Anspruch stellte. Dies besiegelte Ezreal wahre Bestimmung, der die arkanen Künste zugunsten der Archäologie aufgab. Seither wurden unzählige romantische Geschichten über seine Abenteuer verfasst. Eines von Ezreals jüngsten Abenteuern brachte ihn jedoch wieder in Kontakt zu seinem anderen Erbe: seinen schlummernden magischen Kräften. Während er die Pyramiden der Shurima-Wüste erforschte, entdeckte Ezreal ein Amulett unvorstellbarer Macht. Er war aufgrund der schieren Größe kaum in der Lage, es aus seinem sandigen Heim zu entfernen (es war mindestens für eine doppelt so große Person wie Ezreal angefertigt worden). Nach einigen Untersuchungen fand er heraus, dass es seinem Träger erlaubte, magische Energie zu kontrollieren und zu formen, vorausgesetzt eine Quelle magischer Energie befindet sich in der Nähe. Dies erlaubte es Ezreal, sein natürliches Talent für Magie zu nutzen, ohne dafür viel tun zu müssen - ein 'großer Gewinn', wie der verlorene Forscher notierte. Der Nachteil ist, dass das Amulett aus unbekannten Gründen auf Beschwörungsmagie abgestimmt ist. Das bedeutet, dass Ezreal sich ohne Vorwarnung als Champion wiederfinden kann, oder wie er es ausdrückt, "ein Beschwörer, der wildentschlossen ist, einige irrelevante und weltbewegende Konflikte der Liga zu lösen". Allerdings; hin und wieder auf ein Richtfeld beschworen zu werden, ist aus seiner Sicht nur ein kleiner Preis für so ein wertvolles Artefakt. }} Alte Fähigkeiten |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ezreal feuert eine Kugel ab, die an getroffenen gegnerischen Champions |magisch}} verursacht und getroffenen verbündeten Champions für 5 Sekunden |as}} gewährt. |leveling = }} %|as}}}} |description2 = Wenn die Umstände es zulassen, kann Ezreal sich selbst mit Essenzflux treffen, wodurch er auch den Bonus erhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder benutzen, um sich selbst mit Essenzflux zu treffen }} }} Ezreal Erhöhte Zaubermacht alt.png|1. Erhöhte Zaubermacht (P) Ezreal Mystischer Schuss alt.png|1. Mystischer Schuss (Q) Ezreal Arkane Verschiebung alt.png|1. Arkane Verschiebung (E) Ezreal Energietrommelfeuer alt.png|1. Energietrommelfeuer ® Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Ezreal Standard Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Standard Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Standard Ezreal S alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Notthingham-Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Notthingham-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal S alt3.jpg|3. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal S alt4.jpg|4. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Erkunder-Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Erkunder-Ezreal Ezreal Pulsfeuer-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Ezreal Pulsfeuer-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Ezreal TPA-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. TPA-Ezreal Ezreal TPA-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. TPA-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal S alt.jpg|1. Pik-Ass-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal S alt2.jpg|2. Pik-Ass-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal S alt3.jpg|3. Pik-Ass-Ezreal |-|China= Ezreal Standard Ezreal S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal S Ch.jpg|Nottingham-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal S Ch.jpg|Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal S Ch.jpg|Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal S Ch.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Ezreal Standard Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Standard Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Standard Ezreal L alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Notthingham-Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Notthingham-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal L alt3.jpg|3. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal L alt4.jpg|4. Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Erkunder-Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Erkunder-Ezreal Ezreal Pulsfeuer-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Ezreal Pulsfeuer-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Pulsfeuer-Ezreal Ezreal TPA-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. TPA-Ezreal Ezreal TPA-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. TPA-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal L alt.jpg|1. Pik-Ass-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal L alt2.jpg|2. Pik-Ass-Ezreal Ezreal Pik-Ass-Ezreal L alt3.jpg|3. Pik-Ass-Ezreal |-|China= Ezreal Standard Ezreal L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Ezreal Ezreal Nottingham-Ezreal L Ch.jpg|Nottingham-Ezreal Ezreal Stürmer-Ezreal L Ch.jpg|Stürmer-Ezreal Ezreal Vereister Ezreal L Ch.jpg|Vereister Ezreal Ezreal Erkunder-Ezreal L Ch.jpg|Erkunder-Ezreal |Trivia= Trivia * Ezreal wurde von Colt "Ezreal" Hallam entworfen und nach ihm benannt. * Er war der erste Champion mit einem Champion-Spotlight auf Riots Youtube Channel. ** Außerdem hat Ezreal zwei Spotlights aufgrund von Änderungen seines Kits - beispielsweise hat Ezreals früher einmal Verbündete heilen und das Angriffstempo von Gegnern verringern können, wenn sie davon getroffen wurden.englische Wikia-Seite zu Ezreal * Ezreal tanzt den "Hare Hare Yukai" aus dem Anime Die Melancholie der Suzumiya Haruhi.Video auf youtube.com ** Die Idee dazu hatte Shurelia.Ezreals Post über seinen Champion * Ezreal war der erste Champion, der 6300 EP gekostet hat, nachdem das Spiel 2009 veröffentlicht wurde. ** Mittlerweile ist der Preis auf 4800 EP gesunken. * Ezreal hat den Gegenstand auf einer seiner archäologischen Expeditionen durch den Kumungu-Dschungel gefunden.Journal of Justice - Eigenartiges Artefakt in Kumungu entdeckt * Ezreals Aussehen hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Vocaloid Kagamine Len. * TPA Ezreal ist dem Team "Taipei Assassins" gewidmet, die in Season 2 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Ezreal wurde von Cheng Bebe Bo-Wei gespielt, dem AD Carry des damaligen Teams. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * Grundwerte ** ⇒ ** %|as}} ⇒ %|as}} V9.24b: * ** ⇒ V8.24: * Die Sprachausgabe von wurde wiederhergestellt. V8.23: * ** 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 ⇒ 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 ** ⇒ * ** Verursacht nicht länger pro getroffenem Gegner 10 % weniger Schaden (min. 30 %). ** Vasallen und nicht-epische Monster erleiden jetzt 50 % weniger Schaden }}